Kazi
Kazi was a Ko-Matoran who lived on Voya Nui and was a part of the Voya Nui Resistance Team. He had a stronge disliking for Velika and was known for his sarcasm. History Early History Not much is known about Kazi and his origional home island, but it is known that he was, for an unknown reason, sent to the realm of Karzahni. Whether or not he was sent here for repairs, was banished there, or was one of the Matoran from Lesovikk's homeland, remains to be confirmed. Karzahni At Karzahni, Kazi presumably was forced to hand over his mask as well as any tools he wielded. Velika was later "fixed" by Karzahni and sent off to the Southern Contnent, out of Karzahni's way. Voya-Nui Kazi was resisting in Voya-Nui when it broke off from the Southern Continent. He managed to stay on Voya-Nui durng the Great Catyclysm and later joined the Matoran Resistance team upon the Arrival of the Piraka. Since the Resistance team was so wound up in studying a prototype Zamor Launcher stolen by Velika and caring for Dalu, who had be harmed in a battle against Avak when the Piraka tracked them down, that they were unable to prevent the Piraka from enslaving the other Matoran on the island. When the Toa Nuva arrived on the island the Matoran suspected them to be imposters or at least some sort of assosiates of the Piraka so they saw the Toa Nuva as imposters and attacked them. Kopaka flash frove Kazi along with Velika and Piruk. When Garan and Dalu formed an alliance with the Toa they were freed. The Toa and Matoran resistance team then attacked the Piraka Stronghold and confronted several of the Piraka, but Brutaka, who was infected with Antidermis, defeated the entire Toa-Matoran group. Kazi, along with three other members of the resisance team, was dumped outside the Piraka Stronghold by Brutaka. When they came too they managed to break Garan out and regroup with the Toa Inika. The new resistance team consisting of the six origional Matoran Resistance team members and the Toa Inika decided to split up to search for the Toa Nuva, Axonn, and free the enslaved Matoran. Kazi helped to search for Axonn and was at his sid when he collapsed, stating that he had known of him for a long time. The team later regrouped with the others and aided Garan, Toa Kongu and Toa Nuparu in a battle in the Piraka Stronghold. The battle raged on until Hakann and Thok managed to drain the power from Brutaka and use it to defeat the Toa Inika. However, by this time, the Matoran had gone in search of the Toa Nuva while the Piraka were busy battling the Toa Nuva. They eventually found the Toa and freed them. The Toa Inika went down The Cord to find the Ignika, and Axonn stayed behind to watch over Kazi and the other Matoran, as the Piraka were still on the island. Little time after the transformation of the Toa Inika to Toa Mahri, Axonn brought the Matoran of Voya Nui to the Nui Caves in order to prepare them to the return to the Southern Continent, and in the caves they found their lost friends from Mahri Nui. After The Cord was destroyed, Voya Nui went down into the sea, and it fell back to its original position at the Southern Continent. Reign of Teridax Kazi and the other Matoran of Voya Nui celebrated Mata Nui's awakening when back on the Southern Continent. However, their celebration was interrupted when they heard Teridax proclaiming to have become the Great Spirit, and that now he ruled the Universe. The Matoran then scattered then separated to avoid being captured by Teridax. It is unknown what Kazi did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Bota Magna, Kazi and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Kazi had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currently residing there. Set Information *Kazi was released in 2006 as set number 8722. *Kazi's set contained 25 pieces. *Kazi could be combined with Garan and Dalu to create the Dagger Spider Combiner model. Category:2006 Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Ice